


Diligence

by Dreameater55taker



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreameater55taker/pseuds/Dreameater55taker
Summary: Soundwave is pleased to serve and is rewarded





	Diligence

**Author's Note:**

> Italics is Soundwave speaking with words on his visor. Megs might have a kink for silence and being able to break that silence himself.

Soundwave stood almost still at two of the consoles on the Nemesis bridge. His arms and servos were the only parts of him that moved as the screens flashed information. He had a data cable jacked into each console while one servo flew over each of the keypads. It was almost dizzying to watch how fast the information flew across the screen as he processed what they had been given by their Star Seeker informant as well as using that data to search for the cloaked Tidal Wave. Megatron approached from behind him, “Status.”

Lifting his keys from the keypads, Soundwave turned his helm to Megatron as text appeared on his visor, “ _Received Data: 74% sorted. Tidal Wave: Not found._ ”

Nodding his head slowly, “Soundwave. You have worked well over your megacycles today.” Megatron crossed his arms in an annoyed manner.

Soundwave turned his body, letting his cables continue to work. “ _Work: Still more to do_.”

Megatron lifted one of his optic ridges, “There is tomorrow.”

“ _Megatron: Suggesting a break?_ ” Soundwave inclined his helm to Megatron.

“I do not suggest.” Megatron’s voice was had a slight growl to it.

Soundwave nodded, “ _Megatron: Ordering a break?”_

“Yes.” Megatron nodded his head. Following his command, Soundwave closed all the windows on his computer before his data cables disconnected, sliding back into his frame before the small ports clicked shut. Reaching out he hooked a claw under Soundwave’s chin, “You are near exhaustion.”

“ _Recharge: Planned after shift._ ” Soundwave remained silent, using his screen to communicate.

“Your shift ended over a megacycle ago.” Megatron growled, “You changed the schedule when you wished to work longer.”

Soundwave was still before he nodded, “Soundwave: Will change the schedule back.”

“Your energon levels are low. Don’t waste your time changing the schedule. Eat and recharge before I make you.” Megatron titled soundwave’s chin up higher. “With force.” Soundwave barely managed the smallest of nods, silently conveying he understood his orders. “Good.” He let his claw drag down Soundwave’s throat before he pulled his servo back. Stepping back, Soundwave left to go to his private quarters where he could refuel and recharge. Even if it was invisible to most. Megatron saw how much that simple act of dragging his clawed digit down Soundwave’s throat affected him. A slow smirk formed on his lips, “That was a lovely reaction.” Like clockwork, Soundwave came back to the bridge once he had carried out his orders.

He approached Megatron who was overseeing the vehicons on the bridge taking care of their assigned duties. _“Soundwave: Allowed to return to duty?_ ”

Turning his optics onto the mech, “Hmm...” Megatron’s grin had that same savage touch to it. “We could do something...”

“ _Soundwave: Likes that idea greatly._ ” Soundwave nodded.

“Oh? You know what I want?” Megatron’s voice suggested his amusement. The silent mech shook his head. “Tell me then, or show me.”

Soundwave thought the simplest way to put it, “ _Soundwave: Wants time with Megatron. Specifications: None.”_

“That will do for now.” Megatron reached forwards letting his claws touch Soundwave’s side, sliding along the edges of his amour.

Soundwave looked down at Megatron’s servo before looking back up. _“Suggestion: Move to private space.”_

Humming Megatron let his claws dig into the amour slightly, “We are alone currently.”

 _“Nemesis Bridge: Easily accessible to others.”_ Soundwave flushed behind his mask. He was already hooked into the Nemesis so locking doors and disabling security footage wasn’t difficult if he decided to.

“You and I both know how easily you could change that.” Megatron’s other servo found it’s way into his spy’s body. Sliding down he took hold of Soundwave’s aft. Soundwave’s frame was already heating up but he was holding back his fans from turning on as he locked the doors and disabled any part of the visual and audial recording.

Laserbeak slid from his chest and Soundwave briefly opened a door for the symbiote to leave, _“Nemesis Bridge: Secure.”_

“Very good.” He pulled Soundwave towards the throne that Megatron resided in normally.

Being moved by the larger mech, Soundwave wasn’t sure how they would be situated, _“Query: Plan for mess?”_

“Not Important.” Megatron pulled Soundwave into his lap, while his servo kept groping the mech’s aft. Soundwave let a shiver run through him and his aft rested well in Megatron’s servo. “You seem to be enjoying this.” He hummed, then leaned in closer, “Face shield off.” Nodding, Soundwave’s full face visor split before sliding open. “Open for me.” Nodding, Soundwave let his valve panel slide open. Pressing a digit inside of Soundwave teasing him further. The communications chief shivered as his valve was teased, his servos holding Megatron’s shoulder plates. “You will ride me.” Megatron had his own panel slide open.

Again, Soundwave nodded, _“Stretching?”_

“What am I doing now?” Megatron smirked as he pressed another digit inside of him. Soundwave trembled, a silent gasp escaping him as the former warlord teased him open, lubricants quickly gathering inside his valve. Spreading his digits out inside of Soundwave as he leaned forwards dragging his mouth over the cables in the bot’s neck. The communication’s chief tilted his helm back as he rolled his hips into Megatron’s digits. Thrusting his fingers digit’s faster inside of Soundwave making sure to rub on the nodes. Biting his lip, Soundwave’s optics fluttered shut as he was pleasured, one of his servos moving down to stroke Megatron’s spike. “What is better than being pleasured on my throne?”

Soundwave smiled up at Megatron, “Being your bonded.”

Flashing his cruel somewhat affectionate smile, “Very good.” Megatron leaned forwards capturing Soundwave’s mouth. Soundwave pressed into the kiss, lubricants running down Megatron’s servo as he kept rolling his hips back. Pulling back from the kiss he hummed, “You are ready.” Humming, Soundwave lined himself up before sinking down on Megatron’s spike. Grabbing onto Soundwave’s hips as he jerked his hips up quickly. Gasping audibly, Soundwave gripped Megatron’s plating tightly as his spinal struts arched quickly. He quickly fell into the pattern of Megatron’s hips, his valve coating the larger mech’s spike in lubricants. Humming as he jerked his hips up into Soundwave. “You are doing so well.” Soundwave pulled the former warlord into a kiss as he snapped his hips down, his valve taking Megatron’s entire spike at once. Growling as he kept his hips snapping quickly as he pressed into the kiss harder. Soundwave’s valve trembled and spasmed before the bot broke the kiss, arching beautifully as the deepest node in his valve was hit. Megatron’s servos gripped Soundwave’s hips harder to bring the mech down into each thrust pounding against the node. Soon, Soundwave fell apart silently as he overloaded in Megatron’s lap, his valve walls clamping down harder. Dragging Soundwave’s down over his spike before he discharged inside of him. Trembling almost violently, Soundwave was filled with heat before he leaned on Megatron, his fans on high to cool his frame. Megatron’s fan clicked up a gear to cool down his own frame as he lifted Soundwave off of him.

“What’s the plan for the mess?” Soundwave asked as he was lifted.

“My quarters are just over there.” Megatron stood up lifting Soundwave up in his arms. Nodding, Soundwave let his panel slide shut to keep the spreading of a mess to a minimum as he held onto Megatron to make moving him easier. Walking through the bridge Megatron’s door slid open for them to enter. Once they were through it slid behind them, “You can unlock the bridge now.”

Soundwave took a klick to disengage the locks on the bridge as well as restart the security feeds. _“Nemesis bridge: Returned to normal.”_

Chuckled as he walked towards their wash rack, “Will you feel embarrassed being in there now?” Megatron was rather entertained. The communication’s chief thought about it for a moment before he shook his helm.


End file.
